


Countdown

by type_here



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_here/pseuds/type_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashbacks and memories: a countdown to the hair-trigger moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

T-Minus 10.

9.

8.

7.

 

6.

Six hours since she woke up and she is screaming.

You don’t know if it is because she wants to be out of those restrains.

You don’t know if it is because she wants to die, if she knows what happened.

 

5.

Five times a system alarm goes off.

Five times you go “Eiffel, what did yo…”

Five times you break off, you remember that it can’t be him:  he’s not here.

 

4.

You are floating in the observation deck.

There’s billions upon billions of stars in the sky.

There’s only four of you to making things work.

 

3.

Three hours since the last system breakdown.

Three hours where you could have slept.

You didn’t and you couldn’t; you are still hoping and looking out to the stars despite how tired you are.

 

2.

Two times you enter the room, everyday.

Four times you say your message

Six times the guilt and denial gets to you, everyday.

 

1.

You enter the coms room and sit down at his workstation to send your first message.

”Pan-pan, pan…” you try to say, choking and stumbling on your words.

He is not dead.

 

0.

Hera’s words hung heavy in the air.  

“He’s gone.”

This is it, this is ground zero.

**Author's Note:**

> It was written the day after Pan-Pan on the back of a receipt at work. Just found the papers again so I decided to type it down and post it. I don't know it it makes sense. It was once again one of those "I need to evacuate a lot of feels fast" piece of ficlet. Eh.


End file.
